Stormwind Infantry Handbook: Siegesmith
This chapter of the Stormwind Infantry Handbook serves as a basic guide to siegesmiths. Acknowledgements: Lord Maxen Montclair, Duke Westridge. Sir Aliaes Loucelles, Knight of Westridge. Siegesmith Siegesmiths act as combat engineers and provide artillery and grenadier support. They perform a wide variety of combat engineering duties, typically including, but not limited to, bridge-building, demolitions, general fortification and construction, as well as road construction and repair. Siegesmiths are familiar in the operation of all artillery pieces employed by the Stormwind Army, and are equipped with field ballista. They create fire and smoke bombs to hurl at their enemies. Siegesmiths must be both strong bodied and cunning to take on the duties presented to them. Often times, a solution will not always be obvious when a path is blocked or the terrain is rough. Soldiers in practice, they travel amongst the supporting infantry behind the front lines, positioning their field ballista and lobbing grenades into the enemy forces. Siegesmith Weaponry Field Ballista A relatively modern weapon, the field ballista is effectively a much larger and heavier variant of the crossbow. The thick bolts of a field ballista can punch through the heaviest armor (and hides) of Stormwind's current enemies. Field Ballista are heavy and often awkward to carry on the field - Siegesmiths should always stay in the rear of a guarded formation so they can securely transport their weapon. Longsword The sword has been a basic weapon for as long as weapons have been constructed of metal. From the rough copper blades of the first barbarian forges, to the fine silver or mithril weapons, the longsword and it's cousins continue to serve combatants around Azeroth. The standard weapon of Stormwind infantrymen is the longsword, an arm-length steel blade with a crossguard. Grenades Also a relatively new innovation, grenades have been introduced to Stormwind's forces by the dwarves of Ironforge. These volatile weapons consist of iron canisters filled with explosives of varying qualities that activate when a long fuse is lit. KEEP THEM FAR AWAY FROM FIRE WHEN NOT IN USE. Ballista The Human design is, essentially, a massive crossbow on wheels. The bolts vary in size depending on the size of the craft itself. Their most effective employ is to disrupt enemy movement and to destroy major fortifications or enemy vehicles. Equipment Arms *Grand Marshal's Repeater. *Light Crossbow. *Heavy Copper Longsword. Armor *Archer's Cap. *Bael Modan Monion. *Vest of Bael'dun Keep. *Guild Tabard. *Guardian Leather Bracers. *Guardian Gloves. *Brocade Belt. *Guardian Pants. *Thick Draenic Boots. Combat Reload A field ballista is much more useful when it holds a steel-tipped siege bolt, as it is in practice an oversized crossbow. To load your field ballista, take up a siege bolt from your quiver and place it into the groove along the length of your weapon's stock, notching the back of the bolt onto the string. Ratchet the arms of the field ballista back with the ratcheting lever until the tip of the siege bolt is in line with the front of your weapon, and the string is at the back of the firing mechanism. Aimed Shot A siegesmith must stabilize his weapon by propping it upon its two-legged stand. If a siegesmith is on high ground in relation to his enemy, he can preform an aimed shot that is far more accurate by propping up his weapon and taking his time in lining up a shot. Siegesmiths tend to aim for larger, fortified targets, so that their siege bolts can punch holes in stone fortifications, heavy armor, or thick hide. Throw Grenade Siegesmiths are capable of making and wielding fire and smoke grenades. Fire grenades, which consist of iron canisters filled with a mixture of oils and chemicals that remain on fire once lit. Smoke grenades contain chemicals that once lit, spew thick, blinding smoke for a duration of time. ALWAYS check to see that your targeted throwing target will not include your allies in the grenade's radius! Light the fuse of the bomb you wish to throw, and hurl it at your enemy! Self Defense Positioned at the far rear of the infantry formation, Siegesmiths are usually far from melee combat. However, should allied lines be breached and the enemy is closing on your position, your best option would be to withdraw to higher or more defensible ground. If such is not the case, put down your field ballista, draw your mace, and defend your siege weapon until you might be reinforced with melee-driven infantry. Sword Combat Another option available to siegesmiths should their enemy close to melee range is sword combat. Such is only to be done if there is no clear way to create more distance to enter ranged combat, or if your field ballista breaks in battle. You may thrust, sweep, parry, and strike with the pommel of your sword. Take the time to practice with your sword so that you are accustomed to its weight and are agile enough to defend yourself. Category:Stormwind Infantry Handbook